Trusting Your Friends
by Blackcat509
Summary: Janet has a secret and she won't tell her friends. Completed... for now. Deleted other chapters because i wasn't happy with where it was going so plan on re-writing it from chapter 2.


Trusting Your Friends

Janet/Sam – Absolutely no idea where this came from!

"Janet?", Sam entered the infirmary, cradling a very bloody hand. _The one time I come to the infirmary voluntarily and she's not here._ "Janet, where are you?" As she headed over to Janet's office trying desperately to keep from leaving a blood trail across the infirmary floor she heard her friend retching and coughing. Instantly forgetting about her hand, Sam pushed open the office door to find her friend heaving into the bin-bag in her bin. "God Janet, you OK? What's wrong?" Sam spurted out her questions as she gently ran her hand over her friends back in soothing, circular motions.

"I'm fine Sam, just wait outside and I'll be there in a minute." Looking up she saw the reluctance to leave in her friends eyes and amended her statement by simply adding, "please Sam."

Seeing the clear pain in her friends face about being seen in such a state she left the room and sat on the edge of the nearest bed and looked down at her hand, that now just looked like it had been freshly painted red. Grimacing as she gently tried to wipe away some of the blood from her hand with a tissue, she heard the door to the office quietly click and looked up to where she saw Janet walking towards her. Her whole body was shaking and her face looked pale and clammy, a sheen of sweat reflected on her forehead. As Janet pulled on a pair of latex gloves Sam calmly asked her friend a question.

"Are you OK?" As she did this she looked straight at her friend and when her blue eyes connected the the doctors brown ones Sam knew she wouldn't get a truthful answer. Janet seemed to sense that Sam knew she wouldn't believe the lie she had already planned on telling the USAF Major so instead changed the subject.

"How did you do this Sam? It's a deep cut."

"Janet..."

"Sam I... I'll tell you later." Sam was initially confused by her hesitation but quickly realised why when her CO walked into the infirmary.

"How's the hand Carter?" He said this in usual jolly manner, having not noticed the tension in the air.

"Oh, just great Sir."

"Colonel, how did she do this because so far she seems to be avoiding the question." Janet shot a questioning look at the Colonel and then a frustrated glare towards Sam. All she did in response was grin.

"Blame Siler, doc. He roped the Major into helping him repair some doohicky on the gate." He held up a finger to prevent Carter from correcting him and then continued. "Anyway the ladder she was stood on slipped and she grabbed onto something that sliced through her hand. Speaking of which I need to go talk to Siler about his ladders, they clearly need replacing." Once again the Colonel kept the mood light and looked at where the doctor was examining the laceration. "How longs this going to take doc?"

"10 minutes to strap it up and then a shot of wide spectrum antibiotics, just to prevent infection. She'll be fine to go off world with the rest of SG1 in a few day."

"Okay, I'm going to find Siler." With that as his parting comment he left, leaving the two women alone.

"So, are you going to tell me or not Janet?" Sam's face had taken on a look of concern for her friends well being. Just as this was said the base wide com system sprung to life to inform everyone in the SGC that there was an 'unscheduled off world activation' and for SG1 to report to the control room.

"Come by my place tonight and I'll explain." With that said she watched Sam leave the infirmary, her hand freshly strapped.

When Sam got of base she went home and showered, the days events running through her mind. The nasty cut on her hand that was stinging under the hot water, the visit from the Tok'Ra informing of the demise of a system lord, but mostly the fact that her close friend Janet was hiding something from her and she wouldn't tell her at work. _It must be important if she won't tell me at work. God I hope she's OK._ By 19:00, Sam was showered, changed and just pulling her motor cycle helmet of as she pulled up outside Janet's home. Darkness had already descended, so Sam had to be careful as she climbed the steps that led up to Janet's home so that she didn't trip, and the way her day was going that was entirely possible. The door was open by the time Sam reached the top step, and she saw Janet standing in the doorway. Giving her a questioning look, the doctor simply responded.

"I heard the bike."

"Good hearing." Sam tried to make her voice sound light, mostly to mask the concern she felt in the pit of her stomach, but also to make Janet feel better too.

"Come on in Sam, It's freezing out here."

Sam quietly complied and followed Janet into the house.

"Look, Sam its not that I want to be rude but, I really don't feel up to having guests tonight."

"Oh no you don't. You're not getting out of telling me what's wrong Janet. You were a mess today, I've never seen you that ill before, ever."

"Sam..."

"Janet... please."

"Sam..." Janet's eyes filled with fear and her she felt the sting of tears that were threatening to run down her cheeks. "I'm pregnant Sam." The admission of this filled her with both relief and terror. However her friends reaction was not what she expected. The calm exterior broke as Sam let the words sink in and a smile beamed from her face, big enough to light a small planet.

"OH MY GOD, JANET." Sam clamped a hand over her mouth to stop from yelling. "This is... Oh my god. Congratulations. Does Cassie know? This is just great." Janet couldn't believe her friends extreme excitement and enthusiasm and couldn't help smiling as the tears ran down her face. Then a flood of realisation hit Sam. "What about Mike? What's he said?" Sam knew Janet had split up with her boyfriend a few weeks earlier but her friend had simply said that it had been a mutual decision because things hadn't been working well, what with her having to work crazy hours and not being able to tell him why, and him being a 9 to 5 lawyer. A darker thought hit Sam, _what if that's why they broke up, a baby._

Janet seemed to know what her friend was thinking and both women froze. Janet then answered question that was burning in Sam's mind.

"When I told him he... um... he lost it, said he didn't want a family of his own." Her voice was all but a whisper by the end of her sentence and before she knew what was happening Sam pulled her into a hug and held her friends shuddering body in her arms. Sam could hear the sobs that were escaping Janet's throat and gently stroked her back.

"Janet, it's OK, it's OK, I promise, everything is going to be OK." Sam's voice was barely audible, her words trying to sooth her sobbing friend.

"I'm scared Sam." Sam struggled to make out her words in between her sobs.

"You don't need to be scared, Cassie and I will get you through this, we'll be here for you, for anything you want, don't worry."

"Cassie doesn't know", was all Janet could choke out. Sam was quiet once again, not really knowing what to say, so instead left her friend for a moment and got a glass of water and box of tissues. When she returned her friend seemed slightly more composed that she had before. Sam gave her a warm smile that invited her to talk.

"Earlier in the infirmary, I had morning sickness." Janet paused and then continued her story from a completely different point. "I didn't tell her because she was worried about me as it was, with the break-up and I didn't want to ruin the trip she's going on by telling her this. She's still got another 4 weeks on this travel thing."

"When will she back?" Sam had to cut this in to slow her friend down.

"She'll be back on Friday for a week, then away a week, then back a week until she's completed the course and I didn't want to ruin it for her, she's been looking forward to this for so long."

"So you convinced her you were OK and didn't tell anyone what was really going on." By this point Sam could have beaten Teal'c at raising a single eyebrow and Janet's face widened into a smile at her friends sarcasm and the face she managed to pull. Suddenly the doctor's face went pale and she flew of the sofa they were sat on. Sam didn't even have time to respond to what was happening before she heard the bathroom door slam closed and a few minutes later the toilet flush. When Janet returned her face was clammy and white and her eyes had deep, black circles under her eyes.

"Sorry", Janet said weakly, "they call it morning sickness, but you can get it any time of day or night."

"Its OK, is there anything I can do or anything you need, I could..." The sound of Sam's mobile cut her off. Giving Janet an apologetic look she checked the caller ID and upon seeing that it was her CO she answered. "Carter."

"Hey Carter, where are you?"

"Out, why?"

"Oh you know, its SG1's team night and me, Danny and Teal'c are waiting outside your flat with plenty of beer. Come on home or your going to have three drunk men sat outside your door and your neighbour is giving us funny looks as it is, so I'd hurry."

Opposite her, Janet could hear the Colonel on the phone and when Sam looked at her she mouthed, "It's OK, go, I'll be fine."

Sam covered the mouth piece and was about to question her friends wisdom in her being left alone but Janet gave her the _'don't argue with me or I will find the biggest hypodermic needle I can and jab you with it'_, look.

Seeming to understand, Sam uncovered the base of her mobile and replied, "Yes Sir, I'm on my way. Be there in 15." Having hung up the phone Sam once again looked at her friend and upon seeing her face pale again wondered if it was wise to leave her alone but after Janet insisted that she wasn't up to having visitors as it was, and Sam was best of having a good night with the team. She left without further argument leaving Janet to run over the nights events in her head and let the relief of knowing she wasn't alone wash over her.

Two days had passed since Janet had talked to Sam and when the doctor arrived in the infirmary that morning, she was surprised to she her friend sat on her desk, casually swinging her legs beneath her.

"How can I help you this morning Sam?" After watching her friend for moment she realised that she was rubbing her hand that had been cut. "What'd you do at it Sam?"

"Why do you always presume I've done something?" Not wanting to seem inpatient, Janet simply shot her friend a look that said, _I know you too well, Sam Carter._ "OK, I caught it on my door this morning and it's bleeding again and I can't get it to stop." Janet shook her head and walked over and upon unstrapping the hand saw that no only was it bleeding it looked mildly infected. Before the doctor could say anything, Sam pulled her out of her thoughts. "I never asked the other day, how far along are you?"

"Um... 10 weeks tomorrow." Quickly changing the subject Janet began telling Sam that she was going to need stitches because the wounded had opened up some more.

"Janet, are you sure there's nothing I can do?" The question cut her off.

Thinking for a moment before answering, Janet realised that there was something that Sam could do. "Are you busy later?" When Sam answered no she took a deep breath and continued. "Can I ask a big favour of you then?" After a moment she went on. "Can you come by my office at the hospital about 5ish."

"Why? 'Cause if its so you can jab me with more needles then it's a definite no, but if not then, yeah, I'll be there."

"OK thanks, see you later." After the comment was made, she just walked away leaving Sam waiting for the stitches that the nurse was going to put in her hand.

It was 17:15 when Sam knocked on Janet's office door, which was promptly opened by the petite doctor. "Sorry I'm late. So what is it that you want me here for?"

"I want you to run an ultrasound scan on me."

"Um, OK. Just one problem with your plan, I don't know how to do that."

"Sam, I can talk you through it and it's a lot easier than you think."

"OK, but why me? There are tons of doctors and nurses that are trained in this. Plus there's about a 100% chance I'll screw this up."

"I'm not ready to tell anyone yet, hell I don't think I was ready to tell you. So now you know, well, Sam your like my sister, I trust you."

10 minutes later Janet was lying on a bed on an almost deserted floor. "We mostly use this floor for training new nurses and doctors and it's quiet this time of night. OK, first put some of the gel on the wand." Sam did as she was told as Janet un-tucked her shirt and rolled it up, enough to expose her abdomen. "OK, that's enough, next turn on the screen." A small beep alerted them both that the machine was on even though it was black. "Right, place the wand on my stomach and gently move it around." As Sam did this, Janet jumped.

"Sorry."

As Sam began to take of some of the pressure she was applying Janet stopped her. "No, your doing fine, its just cold, that's all." Sam began to gently move the wand around on Janet's stomach and when an image appeared on the screen, it took both scientists' breath away.

"Wow. OK doc what am I looking for here?"

"Don't worry about that, I know what to look for, can you turn the screen a little towards me so I can see better." Her voice was so quiet Sam had a hard time hearing. After a short while Janet spoke again. "Everything looks OK." Her voice was still quiet.

"Janet are _you_ OK?"

"Yeah, I think so, I just can't believe..." Her voice trailed of and a single tear ran down her cheek. "I can't believe that this is real. I never thought I would have a baby. Adopting Cassie gave me a family I never thought I would have but now... I've got more than I ever imagined I would."

"Come on, I'll drive you home."

"Just give me a sec to clean myself up." She reached over and began wiping the gel of her stomach with a paper towel that was on the table.

Within 5 minutes Janet was sat in the passenger side of her car, while Sam drove her home, having put her bike in the bed of the truck. When they arrived, Sam went to pull into the drive way, but was prevented from doing so by a car that was already parked there.

"Oh god." Janet's voice was quiet and strained. "What's he doing here?"

"Janet what's..." Sam ended her sentence when she saw Janet's ex walking towards the car with an impatient look on his face. Janet quickly got out of the car and began walking towards her front door, followed by Sam who was a few paces behind. Both women were intercepted by Mike.

"Janet, we need to talk." Throwing a look towards Sam he added, "In private."

"Whatever you need to talk to me about, you can say it in front of Sam."

"OK but can we at least go inside." Looking at Sam, Janet began to unlock the door, her friend silently agreeing with her. Sam had a feeling this conversation would be better inside that on the street.

"So what is it you want to tell me."

"I wanted to give you this." Silently he handed over an envelope, upon being opened, revealed a large handful of bank notes.

"What the HELL is this for?" Janet's face began to turn crimson.

"It's to help pay for the abortion." The words hung in the air and Sam could see the doctors muscles tense.

"Janet." The tone of Sam's voice was both calming and a warning not to do anything she would regret.

"The _what_... Just so you know I'm not having an abortion. I'm carrying this baby to term with or without you, and quite honestly I don't want you to be a part of this." Her words were practically venomous. "You don't deserve a family and you can have your money back." As she said this she threw the envelope back at Mike.

The reaction from Mike was equally intense and he stormed out, "Your going to be alone through this and no-one cares." He spat the words behind him as the door slammed closed.

Janet didn't even try to hide her tears, she just collapsed into Sam's arms and sobbed.

"You won't be alone in this, I promise. You have no idea how many people care for you and love you Janet. Trust me." She felt Janet nod against her shoulder and a new round of tears fell down her cheeks. Carefully Sam leaned Janet back against the cushions on the sofa and went to get her friend a glass of water. Setting it down on the coffee table in front of them she gave Janet another hug and held her for minute until the petite doctor pulled away. "You OK?"

"Yeah, I think so. Thank you." Her voice was shaky.

"For what?"

"For just being here, for listening, and for caring about me, about Cassie and about this baby."

"Like you said before, were like sisters and that means we look out for each other. Do you want anything, something to eat or anything?"

"Yeah, but I'll get it." Sam was about to protest as the doctor stood up but as she did so her face went pale. "Oh god, I feel dizzy Sam." Everything in Janet's vision was swimming and the edges of everything were going black and foggy. Before Sam could say anything Janet's legs went from under her and Sam caught her before her head hit the ground.

Janet didn't remember much of anything for what seemed like hours. She was vaguely aware of Sam talking to her but when she tried to respond, the blackness that was surrounding would start to drag her under. She felt her self being lifted onto a bed and she could hear lots of voices around her but she couldn't make them out. It was when someone touched her abdomen and she felt a mild sense of pain that she finally passed out completely.

For Sam however it was different, she remembered everything, every detail burned into her memory. After Janet had collapsed she had called an ambulance and when she had told the paramedics that they were both USAF Majors, they took Janet to the academy hospital. As Janet was taken in, both women were met by Dr. Jacobs, who upon seeing his colleague and friend lying on the bed in front of him asked what had happened, a note of concern in his voice. Sam quickly told him what had happened and then paused. The doctor gave her a look that said, _what aren't you telling me. _Sam froze. She knew her friend didn't want anyone else to know yet, but under the current circumstances she figured she would have to tell Dr. Jacobs.

"Look, doctor, Janet's pregnant.10 weeks along." Feeling she had just broken her friends trust, pain swept through her body. Pushing that to the side she decided to deal with that later and the repercussions from her friend for betraying her trust.

"What." He was shocked, _ why hasn't she said anything?_ "Okay, I want her bloods checked, get an IV in and lets get an ultrasound scanner down here now." Janet was moved into a room quickly and Dr. Jacobs went to examine Janet's abdomen. Gently he un-tucked her shirt and the went to place a gloved hand on her stomach, as he did this he felt Janet's muscles tense and a small gasp of pain escaped her lips.

Sam had already been ushered out of the room and knowing that word would quickly filter through to the SGC that their CMO had just been brought in, she decided to call General Hammond and inform him of the situation.

"Hammond."

"General, it's Major Carter. Sir..."

"Hang on a moment Major." Just as she had begun to talk Walter had walked in carrying a report, a grim look on his face. Having skimmed the report he was now aware that Dr. Fraiser had been taken into hospital, condition 'unknown'. "Major, you are close to Dr. Fraiser aren't you?"

"Yes, Sir that's why I'm calling, she's been brought into the academy hospital and..."

"I'm aware Major, slow down. What's happened? Do you know what's wrong with her?"

"No, not really, not yet anyway. We were talking and when she stood up, she went dizzy and then collapsed... Sir." Sam hoped the tiny hesitation she made before adding 'Sir' to the end of her sentence would go unnoticed by the General.

"What aren't you telling me Major, because you know if it's something to do with her condition then I will eventually find out."

_Damn_, knowing that this was no time to mess with the General she told him what she knew. "She's 10 weeks pregnant, Sir."

_What. Why hadn't she told anyone? _"OK, Major stay there, I'm on my way." Abruptly he hung up the phone. Just as he was standing to leave there was a knock on the door and a head appeared in the crack that had been left open. "Colonel O'Neill, how can I help?"

"Just wondering if you'd seen Carter Sir. Can't find her on base anywhere, and with Daniel and Teal'c busy off base somewhere I've no-one to annoy. Can't even find the good doctor."

"I've just spoken to Major Carter, she's at the hospital with Dr. Fraiser." He watched the Colonels brow crumple with worry. "I'm on my way there now."

"Who's driving?"

"You are." Hammond wasn't even shocked by Jack's willingness to go, when his 2IC was involved there was no argument.

Within 15 minutes Jack was parked outside the hospital and both men were heading in the main doors towards the reception. When they asked about the doctor they were directed towards the lifts and told to go to the third floor and she was in room 316. They reached the floor and were heading towards the room instructed when both men saw Major Carter.

"Carter." O'Neill's impulsive shout pulled her out of her thoughts and made her spill coffee on the floor. "Sorry Carter." Her face was troubled and both men could tell she was running over the evenings events in her head. Before anything could be said they were joined by Dr. Jacobs.

"How is she?" Sam's concern was clear not only on her face but in her voice as well.

"She's going to be fine, they both are. General may I suggest that Janet is put on light duty after having a few days off."

"Hang on a minute." The Colonel had been running things over and the word 'both' seemed odd. By this time the doctor had moved a little way from the group and the General had joined him to discuss what had happened. O'Neill looked intently at his 2IC, "both, what did he mean _both_"

Sam looked at her CO sheepishly at first but seeing he wasn't going to let the point drop she decided to explain. _It won't be long before everyone knows. _"Sir, Janet's pregnant."

_OK, not what I was expecting but OK_. His only response was "Oh."

A few hours later Janet became aware of hushed talking around her, not lots of voice like before, just one, no two voices. One she recognised as Sam Carter, the other took a little longer to identify. Colonel Jack O'Neill, that was who the second voice belonged to. _Of course, if Sam's here, he will be to. _Slowly she began to understand what the pair were talking about.

"Carter, I don't want you all bleary eyed on this mission. Go home and get some sleep. Do I have to make that an order?"

"No Sir, I'll go home in a little while. I'll be fine, we don't leave until13:00 anyway."

"Carter." It was more of a growl than a word.

Janet choose this moment to interrupt, concerned the officers would start fighting. "Um, not that I don't love the comedy, but will you two quit it?"

"Janet." Her name was said simultaneously by both her friends.

"Hey."

"I'll go get the doc." Jack left the room leaving the women alone.

"How you feeling Janet."

"Kinda like I've been hit by a truck, but otherwise fine." Her hand that had been previously resting next her slid over to her belly. "What about..."

"Your both fine." Sam said with a smile on face and watched as relief flooded through her friend. The door opened and Dr. Jacobs entered followed by the Colonel.

"Hello Janet."

"Dr. Jacobs." The tone was more than formal, he hadn't been quite the same since the Ashrack incident a few years earlier. "OK so I guess your going to want to know everything. So first, when you were brought in you were unconscious and Major Carter informed me of what had happened. Your bloods came back fine although you are a little anaemic, which would account for the tiredness, also you had a high blood pressure, all of which explains what happened. We also ran an ultrasound and everything came back fine. You'll be out of here in a day or so." The formal tone left his voice and he gave the doctors hand a sympathetic squeeze. "Were all here for you if you need anything, trust me." With that he left the room.

Jack was the one who broke the silence. "So doc, anything you need, coffee, chocolate bar, bag of crisps, anything?"

"No, I'm fine thanks."

"OK well Hammond has said that you have the next 3 days off and then light duties for a couple of weeks then he'll talk to you about what to do next. Oh yeah he said he'll keep a lid on this at the SGC until your ready to tell people."

"Thank you."

"OK, now if you don't mind I'm going home to sleep because were leaving at 13:00 tomorrow and I don't want to be asleep on a mission." The comment was clearly aimed at Carter, made even more obvious by the glare he gave her as he left the room.

"Go home Sam."

"OK" Sam didn't even argue but left quietly, leaving her last comment to run through Janet's head. "Trust your friends Janet, we'll be there to catch you if anything happens."


End file.
